The need for a secure dispensing system for small items such as keys, to permit access to car pool vehicles, access to city owned bicycles for use in crowded city centers, access to self service medicine chests for ambulatory patients at hospitals and other facilities; short messages for tenants in multi-occupant suites, the storage of tokens for use by patrons in coin operated machines such as copiers in public buildings such as libraries and country clerk offices; and the ability to access other small items for specific users has been well documented. This invention fills that need by providing a secure dispensing system that can be accessed by a plurality of means, such as but not limited to a 10-key keypad; a coin or bill insertion system, a credit card reader, off-site telephone keypad such as on a cell phone, or other secure access means such as fingerprint or voice recognition or eye discernment means. Access maybe limited to a single individual, or a class of persons depending upon the access code or access mode to be utilized to gain entrance to a cartridge.
The invention herein consists of a series of individually accessible cartridges placed within a module. Here five [5] cartridges are utilized but this is not a limiting number. Each module of five cartridges is disposed within a box that holds a plurality of modules and a plurality of boxes can be housed in a cabinet. The storage area of each cartridge is designated the chamber.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims. For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.